


Good Goodbye

by gwangsuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 35xxxv, Angst, Goodbye, M/M, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic, drabblefic, good goodbye, just what mingyu feels, justsad, one ok rock - Freeform, wonwoo leaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwangsuk/pseuds/gwangsuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic about what Kim Mingyu feels about Jeon Wonwoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Goodbye

You're the light   
I'm the shadow in the world when you sleep  
Everything that I need is right here with me

Looking at you in my arms tonight make me feel great. I hope that you'll always stay with me for eternity. Seeing your peaceful eyes when you sleep. Seeing your wonderfully beautiful smile when you're in the dreamland. Just by seeing you, you make my dreams came true. Feeling your body around my arms feels very warm. Feeling everything about you make me think again if it's a reality or just a dream. You are just everything I need right now. Right here wrapped around my arms.

Come to me  
All that I can said already said  
I come to you

I think again about what just happened to us. I have said everthing that I need to say. I tried to say everything again and again for you to understand me. I tried to restart again and do my best for you. I remember all the things that we share and the things we did. It is just a plainly painful memories? I didn't even know why but I'm always coming back to you. 

There is one word that I can't forget  
Goodbye  
Good Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Good Goodbye

I remember the last thing you said to me. A goodbye. I remember the last tears that you drop that day. I remember the last kiss you gave me that day. I remember the last smile you gave me that day. And I will always remember it all. I just can't get it out of my head. You and the painful memories of a goodbye will always still be there. You and your last words of good goodbye will always still flooding never ending in my memories. Please don't say goodbye...

A little time not a moment wasted with you  
I realized to say we have to break away

Our moments that we shared together... It was still spinning around in my head. I thought we love each other so much. I thought that all the things we did, we spend, we loved was all true... But now I realized that we have to break away. I realized that the moments I thought that it was true was not. I realized that I have to say things that will break us apart.

Come to me  
All that I can said already said  
I come to you

I once again tried to told you the same thing over and over again. I keep replaying the things that I need to say again and again. I thought that this will be the last time for me to came back to you. But with your surprisingly cold but beautiful shoulder, you shrug me off like I'm nothing. Like I never existed in your life. Like I never spent anything with you. Like I never loved you. Do you know that it hurts so much to death? Do you know that it hurts more even than death? But I still keep going back to you.

There is one word that I can't forget  
Goodbye  
Good Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Good Goodbye

I remember the pain of a goodbye that you gave me. I remember the tears of goodbye that keep replaying in my mind. I remember that I'm being an idiot because I didn't even tried to hold you back. I just let you go like nothing happens although I feel an enormous amount of pain. Although this is really heartbrokening that I know now the feeling of heartache. You and the memories of goodbye are still flooding in my life. You and the words of "Good Goodbye" still stuck in my head. It's even a painful thing to try to forget you. It's even a painful thing to try to erase you and the goodbye. It's even more painful to try and move on forward.

A little time not a moment wasted with you

Although it's painful, I will not forget you. Even it hurts, I will never erase you. Although the time we've been together was short, I never felt that it was a waste. Our time, our moments, our memories, our love is not a thing that we should forget. It's a beautifully painful memories for us. I'm sorry and goodbye. It will be a good goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> A weird songfic that I wrote in less than 20 minutes...


End file.
